Trapping the Chocolatier
by The Chibi Writer
Summary: Two weeks before Amano returns to Japan, Kashino finally decides to confess his feelings to Ichigo... a stranger interrupts the beautiful moment. Ichigo recognizes who this person is... Find out who this "stranger" is & what happens once they get back!
1. Chapter 1

Strawberry Perfume

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. It's all our dearest Natsumi Matsumoto's.**

Paris' night sky look more beautiful than it had ever looked, stars shone brighter than the usual, and pastissitiers' smell filled in the air. Nearby, the ** river ran smoother, too. And just as two figures walked down the street…

"We return to Japan in a week," Kashino finally said.

"Yeah," the brunette replied. "I return a week after you guys"

Ichigo couldn't hold back the desire to get back with the others. "I guess we will all go back to making sweets together, just like before," she continued.

Kashino hesitated when she said this. Not being able to tell her what really was going to happen once they got back felt like the weight of the world was coming down on him. "Ne, Ichigo…"

"Yes?"

"About all of us…" But Kashino couldn't find the right words to tell her that Team Ichigo no longer existed. "I don't think… I mean…"

"Don't worry, Kashino," Ichigo said to him, grinning that beautiful smile that made him want to bake the best chocolate cake ever, _just for her_. "I understand we got a little distant this last two years, but that's no excuse to be shy" She continued, killing him with that smile… _again_.

"Yeah, I guess it gets kind of awkward remembering those memories…"

Ichigo reddened furiously, remembering that time when she knew not a bit about baking sweets. This was not something she enjoyed… although, it made her want to get better, and become a professional patissiere.

"Those crepes were not the best thing ever, but thanks to Vanilla—"

_Where's Vanilla?_ She wondered.

"They must have gone together," Kashino said, "Chocolat's not here either."

"She sure is clueless," said Vanilla, while watching her clumsy partner like she was watching some romantic comedy. "And to think I was going to miss this." Vanilla smirked evilish **anime style** [Very creepy by the way n_n].

And sure enough, Ichigo didn't even thought of looking for Vanilla. Most likely, she'd be eavesdropping in the bushes, like many other times before. Neither did smart-head Kashino think Chocolat would not want to see this.

How ironic -_- : _**The love birds had something in common.**_

"Are you sure we shouldn't intervene?" Chocolat said.

_Maa-chan, don't do anything you might regret later_. Chocolat hoped.

"So now you read thoughts too?" she guessed, looking suspiciously at him **anime style**.

"Gome, gome," he replied, backing up **anime style**, "I just figured you'd ask that, since you and Vanilla are together all the time"

She shrugged and forgot whatever she'd said before that.

"Amano-s—" Kashino gulped, "Ichig—"

"Shh! Listen!" She shushed him.

"Nani?" He asked, confused.

Music started playing from far away; the melody could barely be made out, yet, somehow, Ichigo could hum it _and_ dance along with the tempo. She started dancing in circles and tripped –with her own foot. Kashino caught her just as she was about to fall.

"K-Kashino"

Kashino -finally- resolved to tell Ichigo that he…

…_but what if she doesn't feel the same as I do?_

These thoughts rushed out of the unforgiveable space in his mind. _Well, let's just see what happens_.

And so, the Sweet Prince sealed the beautiful brunette's small lips. He knew he should have asked her, but now he'd done it. There was no going back.

The hands he had held a few minutes back were now on his hair (_sorry for not writing that u.u_) –locking themselves securely. What he had meant to be a trial-and-error turned to be what he had not expected: _**the return of the feelings he had developed a long time ago.**_

"Ne, Vanilla," Chocolat asked

"Hmm?"

"Who's that person coming down he—?"

But before Chocolat could finish, a figure came close enough to be distinguished by Vanilla. She gasped and couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing…

"You!" a voice yelled from the other side, "what do you think you're doing?"

Kashino groaned. _Why NOW of all days! Why NOW of all moments!_

"Nani!" Ichigo broke from the kiss, which made Kashino tighten his grip –not really sure why, he just did O.o* . She turned to see who it was, but when locking her sight with the "stranger's", she turned pale white.

To be honest, I really liked the cliffhanger there :3

_Who is it that makes Ichigo turn pale white? Why does this "stranger" appear out of nowhere just when Kashino had been bold enough to tell Ichigo?_

I figured I should just do a one-shot, since this is my first fanfic and I don't want to lose the "magic". But I think it turned out pretty good :D

**What do yall think? Yall please review :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Flashbacks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere. I do own Koiji Ryu.**

**Sorry peoples! U_u I had to come up with ideas for chapter 2… and here yall go! Enjoy and review!**

"Ryu," Vanilla whispered.

Chocolat caught Vanilla's feelings when she said this. It was somewhat of happiness, joy and… sadness?

**~Flashback~**

"Here," the black haired boy gave the brunette a little red box. "I got this for you."

"A-Arigato, Koiji," a tomato face Ichigo thanked him. _Could this be…? No… I can't…_ Jumping to the wrong conclusions, her face turned a deep shade of red. _Baka Ichigo, stop it!_

When she opened the box, she fell back anime-style. Expecting something completely different to this, she mentally kicked herself, too.

Here's what was on the little box: a necklace with a small strawberry-shaped figure hanging off freely. It looked so pretty inside the box that she didn't took it out.

"What do you think?" asked an amused Koiji-san. "Last week that I went home, my family and I went to the mall and I wanted to get a 'thank you' gift for you."

Ichigo was still dazed by the gift. "Ichigo, you there?" Koiji-san waved his hand in front of her face.

_~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile, a blonde chocolatier was hiding in the shadows…~~~~~~~~~~_

Ichigo looked mesmerized with whatever was in the box when the boy sitting next to her –it almost looked like he was kneeling- waved his hand before her face. She jumped back slightly and smiled warmly at him.

_That bewitching smile_, thought Kashino. Remembering those times when he'd melt anytime she carelessly smiled at him_. O.o!_ _What is this…? Every time she does that I feel like I lose it–_

The next thing he saw was the boy's face too close to Amano's. She held still, as he kissed her soft cheek.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to Ichigo and Ryu…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Ichigo," he whispered in her ear, "I just want to be friends with you. Is that ok with you?"

"Hai, Koiji-san."_ I'm thinking the same thing as you, Ryu-kun. Things are better this way. Arigato._

"Arigato masaimazu, Ichigo-chan!" Ryu-kun hugged her tightly for a few seconds before letting go of her.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to the Sweet Prince…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Blood boiling in rage, he had to stop and think calmly. He turned to see if they were still there. And with what he saw he felt a thousand arrows like the ones in Ouran HSHC [I do not own Ousan HSHC either D:] hitting him.

_Ichigo!_

_No… NO!... NO!_

And with this he ran back to the dorm. He had to calm himself before he saw the others, but the image he had in his mind did not want to disappear.

_~~~~~~~At the dorm…~~~~~~~~~~~_

After Koiji Ryu walked Ichigo to her room, Ichigo changed into her pijamas. When she was about to fall asleep she turned to Vanilla and said, "Ne, Vanilla-?"

"Nani, Ichigo?"

"This doesn't get out, understand? Only you, Ryu, Fraise and I. Ok?"

"Why?"

"Because Koiji-san is… is unique." Ichigo did not know where that came from. "He's like a big brother to me now…"

"That is all, Vanilla." She finished. "Good night."

"Good night, Ichigo!" Vanilla yawned, and then passed out.

~~~~~~~~Somewhere in Kashino/Hanabusa's room~~~~~~~~~

_If I had said something before…._

_It's too late now… Ichigo…_

_She is lost to me forever..._

With this, Kashino fell asleep

**How's the end? I had no idea of how to come up with a cliffhanger for this chapter. It's all pretty much flashbacks and all that…**

**I hope yall are enjoying the story, so far… :S ?**

**Sorry I had to make Makoto suffer a bit :3 Don't worry, that won't happen a lot… **_**maybe **_***evil grin***

**Please review! :D And tell me if yall want more chapters.**

**Plus: I may need new ideas for upcoming "happenings"… such as Kashigo awkward moments and the like…**

**To StrawberryDream15: Thank you reviewing :D I will check grammar and such when I have time… since Summer Break just started for me I might just do it really, really soon! Also, thanks for the Story Alert subscription**

**Thanks Aquacristina for adding my story to your Story Alerts! I really appreciate it.**

**DaniEisho: Thanks for adding the story to your favs :P**

**Until next upload… Sayunara, FF peolpes!**

**~Toshiro Utsumi~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Sweet Shop**

**I guess it took longer than I had thought ****_**ponders deeply while taking a thinking position**_**** but yall understand how this works. And like I said in the first chapter, I was afraid the magic would burn out… well, it kinda did ~**_**for a while**_**~ but then it came back n.n!**

**Thank you Rei Star for adding my story to Story/Alert & Favorites!**

**Thanks Aozora no kishi for the Story/Alert subscription :D**

**There's some good news too, though… n.n !**

**(1) I'm working in another YP fanfic **_**(it's already uploaded…)**_** and wanted to know if yall want Ichigo to**_** not**_** end up with Makoto…? Rather, with some OC that I made up a week ago…? It's called "**_**Confessions**_**" If anyone is interested in it and would like it to go on…? Feel free to PM me or review xD**

**(2) Ranma ½ was one of my favorites so I may re-watch the serie. Maybe do a fanfic, but I'm not sure about that… -_-*** If I do… then, it will be in spanish :O "Minna Gomenasai!" ***_**bows**_*****

**(3) Recently, I started watching **_**Fushigi Yuugi**_**, it gets kinda funny in some scenes, but aside from that… you're good to go :D It's about a girl that gets sucked by an old manga book... Should I start a FY fanfic…? **evil Chocolat grin/laugh** **_**Maybe**_**…**

**(4) If you read all this, then I just took about 5 minutes of your life already. *grin* Don't worry, they're safe right here in my wallet ***_**hit side pocket where wallet usually mingles**_*****

**And the famous disclaimer we often forget because we are so awesome we believe we shouldn't… even though we **_**should**_** u.u … **_**I DO NOT OWN YUMEIRO PATISSIERE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS…**_

**Enough of this non-sense and on with the chapter…!**

"Wouldn't you say it's Ryu?" A happy Ichigo chirped, running to greet him. He caught her, because she nearly fell, and held her there. "And this is the clumsy Ichigo-chan!" He lifted her by the waist and moved in circles, until they were both dizzy.

This scene was saved on the "_Must _not_ even think about remembering_" file in Kashino's blonde head.

"H-how did you got here?" She asked, after both teens recovered. "I mean, h-how…" She started babbling_… I missed you so much_…

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he patted her head, then, placed an arm around her shoulders –an action that made our beloved chocolatier's boiling temperature un-humanly warm.

"I have something for you," Ichigo whispered to Ryu. This made Kashino stop still_._

"Here…" Kashino couldn't see what she placed in Ryu's hands, though it gave out a sweet smell. Almost strawberry-like. "Y-you kept his?" Ryu asked, almost stating. It also sounded… _doubtful_?

"Yes," Ichigo's voice could barely be heard from where Kashino was, so he went closer (_a/n: did Ichigo forget she was with Makoto a few seconds before this?)_

"I remember the promise we made." _Promise?_ Makoto's mind suddenly had the power to think that _this promise_ was not good. Anyway you looked at it.

"And so I came back…" finished Ryu, now Kashino's evil fiend. "What do you want to do _now_?" He asked in a seductive tone. _Why do all of the sudden I get this bad feeling?_

"Sweets!"

Kashino's sudden panic –almost like Tamaki's fatherly freak-outs in Ouran HSHC (_a/n: I do not own it Dx_) vanished.

And so, Ryu took Ichigo to the closest sweet shop there was, along with Kashino because he would not get away from Ichigo –almost like glue, and bought her all the sweets she desired. You could almost say she ate the store out.

When he bought her a delicious small piece of cake or a cookie, Kashino would get up and buy a bigger sweet than Ryu's. And so on…

Losing track of time was something usual for our oblivious strawberry. In between eating and enjoying sweets, never did she notice Kashino's scary-looking aura or Ryu's jealous aura.

**~End of third chapter~**

**Hmph, I think this was too short… but that's all I could squeeze out for now. Sorry for the short chapter after **_**all **_**that waiting.**

**I'll try to do this more often, I promise… maybe not. I really don't know :(**

**Sayunara people! *grins & vows***

**~Toshiro Utsumi**


	4. Chapter 4

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit

reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

AnimeCat92  
Crimsonpheonix271

Akirafanatic

rqgeneviev

DeathlyJester

**KashinoAmano**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, I'm alive!**

**I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere like everyone else in here either :(**

**Please R&R!**

_Ry-chan this… Ry-chan that_… Ichigo's words played on and on inside Kashino's head. "Arrgh! Stop that, would you?" Once again, Kashino messed up tempering chocolate, a rare thing to happen to a stud like him.

"Hold it there, chocolate boy," Ryu added onto Kashino's already-loaded hatred toward the dark-haired male. "You don't want my _dear_ Ichigo to get mad at you, do you?" _So now it's the Ichigo card, huh?_

Kashino had gotten a hold of a spoon –something he took out of the blue- in order to throw it at this Taste Judge, as Ichigo had put it two days ago. _Ichigo_. He calmed himself and lowered his hand. "All right, I'm doing this because she's nice to you. Not because I want to _not_ hit you so bad as to—"

"Kashino!" He was cut off by a female figure standing in the doorway. "You devil!" Kashino flinched. It has been so long that she hadn't called him "_devil_", and to be honest… he missed it.

"A-aman—" He didn't finished saying her name when she was already all over the _Taste Judge_. Apparently, she was offering him some sweets she had purchased somewhere else, but to Kashino, the scene looked totally different. Without thinking, he grabbed Ichigo's arm and dragged her toward the kitchen, leaving an astonished enemy behind. "A-amano—" Kashino blushed as he thought how in the world he was going to do this.

The chocolatier _finally_ brought up the question he had stored for her. "Ichigo…" His heart gave a little flip of its own as he realized he just called her _Ichigo_. "I… I lov—"

"ICHIGOO!" Ryu's loud voice ruined the perfect moment –momentarily. Kashino backed her against the wall and placed both his hands at either side of her face; lips nearly touching, their breaths mixing in between their blushed countenances.

Slowly, he lowered his lips to hers. One inch… 3/4 of an inch… 1/3 of an inch… 1/1000 of an inch away… and…

"Why are you doing this?" She argued. "I mean, you can just take both sides of my face"-she takes his face in her hands-"and waste no time waiting for me to respond, Ma-ko-to." She finished this, whispering the last words in his right ear, producing a shiver-like feeling down his spine.

To the blonde male's surprise, she pecked both his cheeks, leaving a strange, but pleasant, feeling.

"Arigatou, Ry-chan." She suddenly said, and the blonde stiffened. A strange feeling boiling inside of him.

"You're welcome, Ichigo." His enemy's eyes rested on both teens and he bowed. "See you later!"

"What wa—?" He was cut off by the lips he'd tasted before, this to be the second time.

***sighs* Short chapter… Gomeneh! D:**

**I told myself to either finish this or leave it on hiatus… And I didn't like the hiatus idea, so… here it is :D**

**I felt like I didn't put my heart in it, and that's because I forced myself. So don't judge me, I have a life…**

**Epilogue coming soon! And that's to be the last chapter! *squeals***


End file.
